ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Crystallians
In space a large meteor was flying towards earth..it seemed to of been made from crystals as the meteor then crashed on earth the crystals breaking apart by themselves..they then entered spider like forms crawling to land as an unknown man appeared standing there shocked..the man fell back as the prism-like creatures started to jump onto him, his body crystallizing and the prism's now fused with his skin..before his head could transform he screamed Unknown man:"SOMEBODY..HELP ME!!!!" The man's body was now fully crystallized transforming back to his human form.. At i.o.n base The same man from yesterday walked in his wearing the exact grey and silver i.o.n uniform with raven-black hair. The general walked up to him he noticed something different but couldnt put his finger on it. General:"Okay..your here to join training..your late." Unknown man:"I had some problems to deal with..can you take me to your base" General:"Like what?." The general said the unknown man seemed suspicious and different. The general merely shook his head as all the i.o.n recruit's lined up. Akihiro was next to the unknown man..he seemed to have a worried look. General:"Okay..now your all doing push-up's!" The men all got down on the floor as they did pushups General:"Dont stop until you go to 30.." After the training almost all of them left..except the unknown man and another i.o.n recruit..he secretly followed him home.. The recruit turned around..shocked to see him.. Unknown Man:"Hello.." The man changed form as the recruit stared shocked..he then screamed as several prism spider's jumped on him. The recruit struggled only for the spiders to grow stronger..feeding off his energy as they then stabbed his skin transforming him into the same race as Prism.. The next day The man then entered the base..as he went to confront two more recruits in another room..they were the only two there..the door closed as he stood , In front of them Marise:"(One of two recruits) you have something to say?" Unknown Man:"Yes..your energy is mine.." -Instantly two prism spiders came from his back jumping onto the men as they started to immobilize them..the door opened as Alexia entered" Alexia:"What in the name of.." -The unknown man turned around his hands becoming crystallized blades as he charged at her..Alexia ducked as she then tripped him going to a row of computers on the other side of the room..where the two recruits were now crystallized..they then grabbed her arms. Alexia:"What are you doing?" Unknown Man:"I'm doing my job..making more of my race.." He then changed form.. Prism:"Now to spread my virus more.." Prism then entered another room as he stabbed somebody with his crystallized blade..the person screamed as he ripped the sword out now prism spiders infested the stab wound before he was transformed quickly. The other recruit's alerted the i.o.n base as soldiers shot at prism. The bullets didn't seem to make any affect now prism spiders flying out of his body infecting the men. By then the base was locked down until Prism broke out tearing down a wall. He and the other infected beings moved on to infect other people now in Tokyo. Prism:"Hm..time to size it up shall we?" The crystal monster seemed to absorb the infected beings into his body growing to the size of a gargantuan. Now Akihiro exited a building changing into Ultraman Supreme..after forming a cross. Ultraman Supreme:"That's enough!" Prism turned to see him..he then charged at him slashing him with his crystal blades. Supreme grunted being sent back as he then kicked prism sending him back. Prism:"Take this!" -Prism fired his prism spiders at supreme immobilizing him..- The crystal monster cackled evilly when suddenly Supreme broke out. Prism:"Hu-" -Before he could continue he was hit by a ultra spin. The attack sending him back as Supreme got in a stance firing a mega blast sending prism flying down.. Prism:"D-damnit..no more!" Before supreme could,Finnish him Prism fired a blast at him Supreme was caught in the blast being sent back as Prism spiders stayed on his body..connecting to him. Prism:"Yes.." He walked towards him blades ready. Supreme then finally broke out as he entered another form..now in a silver and golden state.. Prism:"W-what? impossible!" Supreme used a mega punch hitting prism's jaw as he stumbled back before he got in a stance..firing the Supreme cannon Prism's body made him absorb the attack..before he flew up from the inside screaming Supreme then flew off into the sun. Prism's remains were found as prism spider's not moving..they then started to crawl away weakly. In space a green alien was seen.. Grigoris:"The crystallized creature couldnt win..i'll test him one day.." He and 3 other's were shown.. Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes Category:Superxanderx